


На концерт в белом галстуке

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Basira Hussain is Ashes O'Reilly, Gen, M/M, Minor Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Басира замечает странного зрителя на концерте.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	На концерт в белом галстуке

Басира знала, что ей не стоит судить людей по внешнему виду. Даже на концерте Механизмов.

_ Особенно _ на концерте Механизмов.

В составе их группы были  _ манекен _ и ученая с  _ крыльями _ . Они собирали пабы и залы, полные разряженных фриков и людей, надевших свою самую бунтарскую футболку, а после концертов почти все заползали обратно в свою прилично выглядящую скорлупу, и в самую обычную среду никто бы не сказал, что та же Басира порой поет о сжигании планет.

Ей точно не стоило судить по внешнему виду.

_ И все же. _

До сих пор никто не заявлялся к "бессмертным космическим пиратам" в деловом костюме.

Это было странно. Для концерта Механизмов — очень странно.

Боже, это ведь не чей-то несчастный родитель?.. Басира точно не хотела  _ опять  _ выслушивать чужие жалобы.

— Чего там?

— Толпа, — хмыкнула она. И закрыла дверь.

Чудак в костюме и чудак в костюме. Мало ли — вдруг он сорвет пиджак под первые ноты, и там окажется какой-нибудь корсет. И куча ремней. Или у него чулки под строгими брюками. Или еще что-нибудь.

У нее были и другие вещи, которыми стоило занять мысли.

— Как обычно, — хохотнул Джон от зеркала. Рука с карандашом у него едва заметно подрагивала, и молнии на лице выходили особо змеистыми.

— Нервничаешь?

Джон сжал карандаш еще крепче.

— Нет? — попытался он, и черная линия сползла со щеки ему на подбородок. — Возможно?

— Ты, главное, опять не перепутай, где Орфей, а где Улисс, и все хорошо будет!

Джон закатил глаза. Басира прыснула и протиснулась к своей сумке, чтобы проверить, не смазался ли грим за те минуты, что она выглядывала из гримерки.

____

Ее взгляд сам вернулся к чудаку в костюме, как только они вышли на сцену и Джон, в последний раз пригладив нервно волосы, вошел в образ. Чудак до сих пор стоял возле бара, и на секунду Басире даже показалось, что он  _ смотрит _ в ответ — что, конечно же, было глупо. 

Она явно слишком много думала об этом.

В конце концов, он же мог просто не успеть переодеться после работы, где притворялся приличным человеком, как многие из них. Басире не могла бы его осудить — не после того раза, как Джону чуть не пришлось выступать в своем (ужасном) _ рабочем  _ жилете.

Это было вполне приличное объяснение.

(Он даже иногда кивал в такт песням!)

И поэтому, когда чудак —  _ вполне обычный зритель _ — подошел к ним после концерта (вместе с другими обычными зрителями, потому что они всегда так делали), Басира не удивилась. Даже собиралась предложить ему автограф (чувствовала себя слегка виноватой из-за того, что надумала о нем всякого), но он направился к Джону, и — 

ох.

_ Ох. _

Нет, он все же чудак. Или даже хуже.

— Элайас, — зашипел Джон сквозь зубы. Но руки не отнял.

Где-то в толпе наверняка уже достали телефоны. 

— Прости, — чудак ( _ Элайас _ ) цокнул, — в следующий раз обязательно уточню, как стоит приветствовать своих… космических пиратов.


End file.
